Footloose
Footloose, en español,' Libre', es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Girls (and Boys) on Film. La versión original pertenece a Kenny Loggins. La canción fue interpretada por New Directions con solos de Sam, Joe y Artie. Contexto de la canción Se presenta como número grupal de terminada la tarea semanal, después de dar como ganadores de la competencia de los Mash-Up a los dos equipos. Letra Sam: I've been working so hard I'm punching my card Eight hours for what? Oh, tell me what I got I've got this feeling That time's just holding me down I'll hit the ceiling or else I'll tear up this town Now I gotta cut loose Sam con New Directions: Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees Jack, get back, come on before we crack Lose, your blues, everybody cut footloose Artie (New Directions): You're playing (so cool), Artie con New Directions: Obeying every rule Dig a way down in your heart Artie: You're burning yearning for some Artie con New Directions Girls harmoniaz: Somebody to tell you that life ain't passing you by I'm trying to tell you It will if you don't even Artie: try You'll get by if you'd only Cut loose, Artie con New Directions: Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes Ooh-wee Marie shake it, shake it for me Woah, Milo come on, come on let's go Lose, your blues, everybody cut footloose New Directions: Ooh Joe y Artie con New Directions Boys: Cut footloose! New Directions: Ooh Joe y Artie con New Directions Boys:: Cut footloose New Directions: Ooh Joe y Artie con New Directions Boys: : Cut footloose New Directions: Ooooh! Artie con New Directions Girls (Joe): We got to turn it around (Suck it!) Artie con New Directions Boys: And put your feet on the ground, Now take the hold of your soul New Directions: Ah ah ah ah ah Artie: I'm turning you loose Joe con New Directions (Artie): Footloose, (Woah, oh!) kick off the Sunday (Get em' off now, yeah!) shoes Please, (Woah-oh!) Louise, pull me off of my knees (Pull me off!) Jack, (Woah-oh!) get back, Sam y Joe con New Directions: come on before we crack Artie con Sam, Joe y New Directions (Artie): Lose your blues (Yeah!), everybody cut footloose New Directions: Footloose Joe y Sam con New Directions (Artie): Footloose (Footloose!), kick off the Sunday shoes (Oh, yeah!) Please, Louise (Oh!), pull me off of my knees (Off my knees!) Jack, get back (Oooh!), come on before we crack (Come on and lose your blues!) Lose your blues, Joe (New Directions): Everybody cut, everybody cut (Ooh!) Everybody cut, everybody cut (Ooh!) Joe y Sam con New Directions: Everybody cut, everybody cut Artie, Sam and Joe con New Directions: Everybody cut, everybody cut footloose Artie: Yeah! (New Directions: Footloose!) Portada del Sencillo thumb|left|350px Curiosidades *Todos están vestidos de negro. *Todos tienen converse's negras. *Las suelas de las converse's de todos son rojas. *En una escena se puede ver a Ryder y Unique bailando. *En una escena Ryder y Marley bailan y comparten risas juntos, mientras Jake los mira con celos. *Primera canción que canta todo el nuevo New Directions , ya que en This Is The New Year faltó Sugar,y en Some Nights falto Unique. Videos thumb|right|300pxthumb|left|300pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio Girls (And Boys) On Film Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Joe Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions